Morgan Jones (Road to Survival)
Morgan Jones is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Morgan *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Help When Needed (All teammates regain 60% of their max HP and recover from Attack Penalties and Defense Penalties.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Morgan - "Morgan Special" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Tough * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Run Them Down (Deal 500% damage and -60% attack for 2 turns to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Morgan - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Robust Healing (All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and get +70% defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Morgan - "Fear The Hunters" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Pump Up (Deal 275% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +30% attack for 4 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max HP.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Morgan - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Healing Smash (Deal 400% damage to one enemy. Up to 3 teammates regain up to 45% of their max HP for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Morgan - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Gatherer (All melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when attacking. You have a medium chance of finding an upgrade crate in world map.) * Adrenaline Rush: Disorienting Attacks (Deal 375% damage and impair for 1 turn to up to 3 enemies. +65% attack for 1 turn to up to 3 teammates.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Morgan - "Survival Road" NOTE: This character only appears as an enemy in Survival Road and is unable to obtain in normal game. * Persona: Unknown * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Unknown * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Group Bleed (Deal 225% damage and cause 200 damage bleeding for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morgan has killed: *At least four unnamed men *A few dogs *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *Characters in the apps have their occupations prior to the apocalypse listed in their bios. However, Morgan's occupation is listed as Cook, which is his occupation after the outbreak. This is possibly just a developer oversight. *Morgan is one of two characters to have Help When Needed as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Dale (Road to Survival)|Dale Days Gone Bye]]. *Morgan Fear the Hunters is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. *Morgan Morgan Special and Morgan Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. *Morgan Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Gatherer as their Leader Skill. For other characters, see Gatherer. Category:Command Category:Gatherer Category:Protagonist Category:Life Steal Category:Citizens Category:Tough Category:Alert Category:Leader Skills Category:Hunters Category:Deceased